


in over your head(s)

by brightclam



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, No Sex, just sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: After the empire's defeat, a notorious criminal seems to be hatching a mysterious, nefarious plan. Lando gets wind of it and comes to Luke for help. During the adventure, their friendship begins to develop and eventually turn into romance.





	in over your head(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise this will update often but I do have the entire plot planned out so hopefully I'll complete it.

\------  
When his door chimes, warning him someone is outside, Luke gratefully tells it to let them enter. He’s buried in boring paperwork and any distraction is welcome. Lando Calrissian, who swaggers in a moment later, is more welcome than most.

Luke hasn’t had time to contact him since the battle at Endor, but he had wanted to. His first impression of Lando was slurred by blood loss and shock, but after that, it had all been favorable. Lando had been instrumental in Luke’s plan to save Han, and he had been the pilot who destroyed the second death star. He’s proven himself ingenious and dependable in a fight. Luke would like to get to know him better, and now it seems he’s been given a chance.

Luke pushes his chair back and walks over to greet him, extending a hand to shake.

“Lando! It’s nice to see you, what can I do for you?”

Lando shakes firmly, and grins a wide grin at Luke. Once Luke settles back in at his desk, Lando leans against it, putting one leg up on the edge so he’s half sitting on it. Luke smiles fondly at that; most visitors are too impressed by him to touch the desk, let alone sit on it. It’s nice, being treated like a person rather than the great Jedi master the rebellion frames him as.

Settled in, Lando drawls:

“I brought some information for you, but you have to promise not to get angry.”

Luke laughs.

“Me? Angry? Never.”

Lando smirks, taps his fingers on the desk.

“See, this is why you’re my favorite rebel. The rest of them are so uptight.”

Luke shrugs.

“I guess saving the universe does make one tense. And if that doesn’t, the paperwork afterwards certainly will.”

Lando throws his head back to laugh, capes swishing with the movement.

“That’s why I didn’t let them keep me. I’m here for the glory, not the boring aftermath.”

But he sobers suddenly, and Luke straightens up, sensing something might be wrong.

“Seriously, Lando, you can tell me anything. What’s going on?”

“Well, even though I’d gone straight before I joined the rebellion, I thought it might be a good idea to dip my toes back into the criminal underworld. Once the empire’s gone, they’ll get uppity real quick. So I put some effort into distancing myself from the rebellion and reestablishing my dishonorable reputation. Don’t worry, I’m still on your side.”

Luke feels a sad smile spread across his face. Lando shouldn’t have to feel like he’s done something wrong when he was just trying to help.

“Of course you are, Lando. I know you’d never betray us.”

Lando gives him a wan smile and continues:

“Well, my plan payed off. A few days ago I was approached by a real nasty character named Shren. He was looking for investors, wanted me to help fund one of his projects. If I know him, it’s something terrible. He enjoyed working with the empire and has absolutely no regard for other’s lives. I told him yes, so I could keep tabs on whatever it was. And then I came for you. I didn’t want to go to anyone else in the rebellion, because there’s nothing concrete. I just have a bad feeling about it. And I know you’re one to listen to those hunches when you get them.”

Luke frowns.

“Sounds like something that needs to be taken care of. I’m happy to help anyway I can, do you have a plan?”

Lando gets up and pulls a datapad to Luke, It’s screen is filled with lacy, delicate script. It seems to be an invitation to a party.

“Indeed I do. Shren has invited all his investors to view the finished product at his factory on Polxais five. I’m allowed to bring one companion. I was hoping we could sneak you into the factory so we could find out want’s really going on and, if we need to, put a stop to it.”

Luke hands the Padd back and gleefully shuts down his monitor down, the paperwork disappearing.

“Give me a few minutes to pack and I’ll be ready.”

Lando chuckles and follows Luke out the door.

“Don’t you have superiors to talk to first?”

Luke throws him a conspiratorial grin over his shoulder.

“All I have to do is tell them I’m going on some secret Jedi quest and they’ll let me do anything.”

Lando shakes his head with affectionate disbelief and yells after Luke as he runs down the hallway:

“Pack some fancy clothing, we’ll need it for the party!”

\-----

Luke cranes his neck and stares as he enters bay three. Lando pats the side of his ship fondly and calls out to him:

“She’s called the Swan. Designed her myself.”

Luke rushes to join him, overflowing with excitement.

“She’s beautiful! I’m not sure that long spire is very efficient, though.”

“The cockpit’s at the top, it doubles as escape pod. The spire is reinforced with the strongest metals known to man, and double shielded.”

Luke looks the ship over again, looking even more impressed.

“Battle worthy and aesthetically pleasing. That’s pretty amazing, Lando.”

Lando pops the hatch, trying to ignore the way the praise sets butterflies free in his stomach.

“It’s pretty much my trademark, remember cloud city?”

Luke laughs as he enters, setting his bag down.

“It’s hard to appreciate beauty when you’re bleeding to death. Although I certainly noticed you.”

He freezes as soon as he says it, blush spreading across his cheeks. He stutters, not quite managing to form words.

Lando grins pats him on the shoulder as he heads to the cockpit. He may be the Jedi master and the Hero of the rebellion, but at heart he’s still young and unsure. And apparently, easily embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, farmboy. I can take a compliment.”

\------


End file.
